Soul mate
by ampamja
Summary: Después de que su amiga le comprara una cita en los servicios Madame Evangeline, Rachel no estaba muy segura de que pudiese llegar al final. Especialmente cuando ve llegar a su cita. Ella está totalmente fuera de su liga, de más maneras de lo que parece. G!P ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenece **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Rachel**

-No creo que pueda hacer esto. ––Agarré mi teléfono con la palma de mi sudorosa mano.

–Rachel, respira hondo. ––Mi mejor amiga Mercedes rió en mi oído––. Lo compré para que tengas un buen rato. Quién sabe...Tal vez encontrarás a la Señora ¿no?

Sí, claro. ––Yo no pertenezco aquí, Cedes. No soy rica. Esta tipa obtendrá todas las ideas equivocadas de mí.

Mercedes se quedó en silencio en el otro lado del teléfono por un momento y luego resopló en el teléfono. Me estremecí al oír el ruido.

––Deja de ser ridícula. Sal del coche y ve a buscarla. Ten una aventura. Has estado siempre sola y estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

Casi contra mi voluntad, abrí la puerta del coche.

––Solo porque la felicidad conyugal se adapte a ti no significa que pueda ser válido en otros. Estoy muy feliz como soy.

Ella tomó la palabra, después de escuchar.

––Exactamente. Feliz. Tú debes ser feliz. Eso es para las mujeres mayores con cuarenta gatos.

––De acuerdo. ––Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé escapar lentamente—. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Puedo renunciar a todo el asunto después de la cena si quiero. ––Ella suspiró en el teléfono––. Pero eso no importa, porque voy a ser totalmente salvaje por una noche. Yo puedo hacer esto.

––Esa es mi chica, acaba con ella. ––Se echó a reír de nuevo––. Me gustaría poder estar allí. ¡Pero llámame, quiero saber cómo resulta!

––Por supuesto. Hablamos más tarde.

Ella colgó y metí el teléfono en el bolso de mano bordado que traje. Saqué el papel arrugado impreso con el mensaje de la señora Eva y leí de nuevo las instrucciones.

_Vaya al Castillo Hotel and Resort en la capital de Washington. En el interior tiene el Skyline Grill. Dele al camarero su nombre y le llevará al lugar adecuado. Si llega antes que su compañero, por favor, relájese. Podrá tomar una copa y disfrutar. El resto depende de usted._

Empujé el papel de nuevo en la bolsa y la cerré.

––Relájate. Tú puedes hacer esto ––murmuré, alisando mi corto vestido negro debajo de mis muslos. Hotel and Resort Castillo se presentó ante mí, la imagen de la elegancia. Una noche en una habitación básica me costaba un mes de salario. Lo comprobé cuando Anna me dijo que me puso un encuentro de servicio muy especial de Madame Evangeline.

Sabía que la cuenta bancaria de Anna era amplia, pero después de hacer un poco de investigación, decidí que el único servicio de citas probablemente costaría más de lo que podía pensar. Y ella quería que me quedara en el hotel, se ofreció a pagar por la habitación, pero mi orgullo no me permitía aceptar. Ni incluso como un regalo de cumpleaños para mis treinta años. Así que me vestí finamente en casa, distante a una hora de Winchester, conduciendo.

Por supuesto me hizo sentir como si tuviera el control sobre toda la situación.

Revisé mi reflejo en el cristal tintado mientras me acercaba a las puertas. El vestido negro abrazó todas mis curvas. Traté de no pensar en los cuatro kilos que no conseguía que salieran después del verano. Mi cabello estaba empezando a dejar el toque francés que conseguí poner. Yo sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pero esperaba dar una buena primera impresión.

El portero abrió la puerta.

––Bienvenida al Hotel y Resort Castillo.

––Gracias. ––Sonreí––.Voy a la Skyline Grill. ¿Me puede decir cómo llegar allí?

Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia el ascensor de cristal, que corrió hacia el interior del hall de entrada masiva.

––Simplemente tome el ascensor directo a la planta superior. Es a la derecha al salir.

––Gracias.

Otra respiración profunda y apreté el botón del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron, el bronce pulido brillaba en la luz baja. Una vez más, me pregunté por qué me decidí a ir con ella. Nunca debería haber permitido a Mercedes mezclar los cócteles de la última vez que lo vi. Acabé bebiendo demasiado y vertiendo mis tripas sobre lo sola que estaba.

Agarré mi bolso con fuerza, tratando de forzar las manos para que dejaran de temblar. Una reunión. Cena. Una pequeña comida con la mujer misteriosa. Esto no tiene que ir más allá, si no quiero. Por lo menos me aseguré de que todo se había aclarado y comprobado antes de que Madame Eva definiera los encuentros.

La campana sonó y las puertas se abrieron para revelar un pasillo alfombrado, que terminaba en un conjunto de puertas dobles y un podio de madera oscura. Un anfitrión de smoking estaba detrás de él, con un par de gafas de montura fina colocadas en el extremo de su larga nariz.

––¿Tiene una reserva? ––Miró a mi ropa y me sentí un poco extraña. Pero no fue sólo la indiferencia en sus ojos.

––Mi nombre es Rachel Berry.

Inmediatamente, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro delgado. ––¡Ah! Sí. Por favor, sígame.

Dos paredes tenían desde el suelo hasta el techo una maravillosa vista del Capitolio.

Deslizó un menú en la parte interior del brazo y me llevó a un restaurante con poca luz. Las mesas eran pequeñas, definidas con porcelana china y toallas de lino, la mayoría de los clientes eran parejas.

Se dirigió hacia la pared, abriendo una puerta de cristal esmerilado y moviéndose a un lado para que yo entrase. Quité mis ojos de la visión y entré en la habitación.

La única mesa puesta para dos estaba en el centro de una habitación con tres paredes de cristal. Era como estar en el tejado sin el viento y el ruido. Música suave sonaba a través de los altavoces que no llegaba a ver y una rosa roja estaba en un florero de cristal que brillaba a la luz de una pequeña vela.

El anfitrión se movió hacia delante, tirando de la silla. Yo me senté. Sacudió la servilleta de color blanco puro y lo puso en mi regazo, extendió la mano.

––Si quiere, puedo poner el bolso en el estante contra la pared.

Sin decir una palabra, se lo entregué y lo colocó en un pequeño estante que no había visto.

––El servicio será ejecutado por Gloria. Ella estará aquí en un momento para traer algo de beber. Estoy seguro de que su acompañante estará aquí pronto. Si necesita algo más, hay un botón de servicio en la mesa.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando el pequeño dispositivo remoto al lado de la vela.

––Gracias.

Él sonrió de nuevo y se fue.

Miré a mi alrededor y tragué en seco. ¿Con quién había quedado?


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que lo personajes

quiero aclarar que la historia es corta de unos 7 capítulos

* * *

Capítulo 2

Quinn

Ella era hermosa a la luz de las velas. Su pelo se escapó y lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello con una gracia que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Mujeres anticuadas eran difíciles de encontrar en estos días.

Hice una mueca cuando frunció el ceño por la preocupación. Yo estaba en la esquina, apoyado en una pared sólida.

La invisibilidad era una ventaja injusta. Le había prometido a mi hermana, Charlie, que no lo haría. Mentí, por supuesto. Tenía que saber que no iría a cualquier situación sin comprobar primero.

Sobre todo porque esta noche podría ser una pérdida de dinero. Si no pude encontrar mi alma gemela en 400 años, dudaba que la señora Eva pudiera hacer esto en un par de semanas. No importaba lo buena que fuera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, con una mano cepillando los rizos de su cuello. Mi curiosidad, algo que me pareció durante mucho tiempo muerta, se animó. No me había movido un milímetro. No lo suficiente para que ella lo sintiera. ¿Se dio cuenta de mi presencia? Me acerqué con mi mente, rozando a través de sus pensamientos. Pero sus barreras eran fuertes y sólo tenía la impresión de energía nerviosa y una intensa autoconciencia.

Di dos pasos hacia delante, en silencio, podía extender el brazo y tocar su cabello, si quisiera. Olía a algo floral, rosas y lavanda y a mujer y por debajo de eso, el olor de la sangre era fascinante.

Menos mal que me he alimentado antes de venir.

De lo contrario, las cosas no podían ir tan bien. Aun así, mis encías dolían con la necesidad de liberar mis dientes. Cada año, se hacía más difícil controlar este impulso. Y su olor me intoxicaba.

Di otro paso más y ella saltó, entrecerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta en su silla, mirando hacia la oscuridad, como si realmente pudiera ver algo.

––Cálmate. No hay nada allí. Te estás imaginando cosas otra vez. ––Murmuró.

La puerta se abrió y la camarera entró, llevando una botella de algo en una bandeja de plata. Me deslicé por la puerta cuando se cerró e hice mi camino invisible al podio de anfitrión. Si hago esto, tengo que seguir las reglas. Qué fueron aclaradas por la Madame Eva, quien utilizó palabras corteses para explicarlo. Mi hermana me dijo que iba a secarme si lo estropeo.

Era el momento de hacer una entrada.

Cuando el anfitrión me llevó a la habitación, mi cita estaba bebiendo algo burbujeante y dorado. Un vino espumoso italiano, el olor de ella. A pesar de que no parecía estar relajada.

Se levantó, dejó el vaso y se acercó.

––¡Eh!, tú eres... ¿Quinn? ––Su mano temblaba ligeramente.

––Soy yo. Tú debes de ser Rachel.

Intentó una sonrisa nerviosa. ––Un placer conocerte

Cuando mis dedos rozaron los suyos, el fuego subió por mi brazo. Apenas dije una maldición. Se las arregló para mantener su reacción contenida en un suspiro volado rápidamente. Cogí su mano con más firmeza y rocé mis labios en ella.

Me enderecé, tratando de resolver el trastorno de las emociones extrañas que me provocaba. Pero yo todavía tomé la risa en sus palabras.

Nos sentamos y la camarera me ofreció una copa de vino. Lo acepté, estaba distraídamente bebiendo líquidos dulces, pero apenas sabía a nada. Era imposible que Madame Eva hubiese logrado encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Imposible.

––Hablas como si mi nombre fuese una sorpresa ––dije, aceptando un menú.

Rachel miró para arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. ––No es tu nombre. Solo imagino a Quinn Fabray... pareciéndose mucho a ti ¿sabes?

Me incliné hacia delante. ––No, no lo hago. ¿Qué quieres decir?

––Por favor. ––Ella puso los ojos en blanco––. Una chica tan caliente como tú sabe exactamente lo que es. ––Soltó una carcajada. Ella puso la mano en la boca y luego bajó la cabeza cuando se puso roja––. Lo siento. Estoy segura de que esto ha violado alguna regla de la cita a ciegas.

––No, no. Tienes razón.

La camarera salió y cuando lo hizo, todo el comportamiento de Rachel cambió. Podía oír los latidos del corazón acelerándose. Lentamente, como si yo fuera a reconfortar a un animal asustado, cogí una de sus manos. En parte porque quería sentir su piel contra la mía y en parte para ver lo que iba a hacer.

––Rachel. ––Apreté los dedos suavemente––. Por favor, no te pongas nerviosa.

Se aclaró la garganta. ––Yo no soy exactamente el tipo de chica que hace esto.

––¿Citas?

––Bueno... ––Mis ojos se movieron a su boca, donde los dientes atormentaban su labio. Tuve una breve fantasía sobre esos labios que me hizo moverme en mi silla––. Sí, eso. Y la atmósfera. Debes saber que yo no soy rica. Un amigo me lo pagó como regalo de cumpleaños.

Arranqué mis ojos de su boca con un esfuerzo considerable. ––No estoy preocupado por el dinero, o la falta de él. Yo también recibí esto como un regalo.

Un poco de tensión pareció dejarla con estas palabras. ––¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza. ––Mi hermana decidió que lo necesito para establecerme––. ¿O tendrá que arrestarme?

––Mi mejor amiga tiene la misma idea.

––¿Y qué te parece? ¿Estás buscando el felices para siempre? ––Las palabras salieron un poco irreverentes. Pero yo quería oír la respuesta. Algo dentro de mí, una parte de mí que no quiero mirar demasiado de cerca, quería que lo fuera. Sentí algo afable y cariñoso por esta mujer que apenas conocía.

Su postura se tensó ligeramente. Esta conversación dio un giro serio que no era mi intención.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia las ventanas. ––Felices para siempre es bueno, pero no sé si existe. ––La camarera regresó y Rachel sonrió––. Es demasiado pesado para una conversación en una cita a ciegas. ¿Qué vas a pedir?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Rachel

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría quedarme allí. La temperatura parecía haber aumentado veinte grados en el instante que la mano de Quinn tocó la mía. Cada vez que se movía yo era muy consciente de ello. Cuando la camarera se aproximó y anotó nuestro pedido, mi corazón aminoró el ritmo. En el instante que ella recogió los menús y se retiró, se aceleró nuevamente.

Ella era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo rubio corto, sus ojos… Parecían ver a través de mí. Dentro de mí. Ellos vieron cosas que nadie vio y eso me hizo sentir extraña. Unida a ella. Como si la magia bailara entre nosotras.

Eso no tenía que suceder. No creo en ese tipo de cosas.

Amor a primera vista.

Almas gemelas.

Sueños imposibles.

Y entonces otro pensamiento se me cruzó seriamente.

Magia.

–– ¿Tú conoces a Mercedes Jons? ––pregunté abruptamente.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza. ––Todo el mundo la conoce.

––No todo el mundo.

Su mirada se deslizó lejos de la mía. ––Bueno, en ciertos círculos, ella es bastante popular.

Yo estaba de pie, arrojando la servilleta en la mesa, las lágrimas quemando mis ojos. ––Voy a estrangularla.

––¿Qué está sucediendo?

No lo vi moverse, pero de repente, él estaba allí, colocando sus manos calientes en mis codos. Miré su corbata de seda. Un patrón de remolinos turbios.

––Por favor, suéltame. Me gustaría poder morir de vergüenza.

Ella tomó mi mentón con su mano. ––No hasta que me digas que está mal. ¿Hice algo para que te molestases? Yo sé que algunas veces puedo ser un poco intimidante.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ––No. No eres tú. Creo que mi amiga está tratando un poco duro, eso es todo.

Su frente se frunció. ––No entiendo.

Las lágrimas y la humillación llenaron mi garganta, como me gustaba la sensación de sus dedos contra mi rostro. No podía creer que Mercedes cayera tan bajo, al punto de usar magia. Me aparté, yendo a buscar mi bolso.

––¡Espera! —Su mano empujó la mía—. ¿Tú crees que Mercedes Jonsme hechizó?

Me giró con mi corazón latiendo a mil. ¿Si ella hubiera oído lo que estaba pensando?

––Sí. ––Un grito escapó y me arrojé sobre la silla de la cual me había levantado. Quinn de mala gana soltó mi mano––. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Y cómo es que sabes que Mercedes es una bruja?

Ella volvió a su lugar, levantando su hombro. ––Te lo dije. En ciertos círculos, Mercedes es bastante conocida. Te puedo asegurar que ella no pudo hechizarme.

La esperanza surgió en mi pecho pero yo intentaba ignorarla. ––¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

––Porque su magia no tiene efecto sobre mi especie.

––¿Tu especie?

Ella suspiró y sus hombros parecieron caer un poco. ––Porque el hechizo de ningún brujo, ni siquiera de Mercedes, puede afectar las emociones de un vampiro.

Vampiro.

Bueno. Eso explica muchas cosas. Algunos años atrás me habría hecho gritar. Después de pasar un tiempo con Mercedes, fue tan sorprendente como descubrir que él era vegetariano. ––No entiendo.

––No entiendes… Estoy sorprendido que aún estés de pie aquí. Pero si Mercedes es tu amiga, entonces estás bien familiarizada con mi mundo. ––Se inclinó hacia el frente nuevamente––. Pero me pregunto ¿eres un hada o una bruja?


	4. aviso

hey chicos no la he abandonado, perdí mi USB y ahí tenía la adaptación

espero que para este fin pueda subir el capítulo


End file.
